This application seeks funding for two additional postdoctoral research fellows under the aegis of Notice NOT-OD-09-058, "NIH Announces the Availability of Recovery Act Funds for Competitive Revision Applications". We have identified two worthy trainees and outstanding mentors who would be added to the Training Program for the duration of the current award, which ends 03/31/2011. Adding these trainees would expand the scope of the research and training to include studies on mechanisms that regulate chromosome location within the human cell nucleus and research on how microRNA's regulate gene expression in cancer cells. Both projects are highly cancer relevant, and both candidates are very highly qualified. Importantly, one of the trainees is an under-represented minority. If funded, this award would achieve the goals of the Recovery Act by providing employment to two trainees, for approximately 18 months (depending on the award start date), and would help these outstanding candidates forward in their careers in cancer biology and chromosome metabolism. RELEVANCE: Award of the requested supplement would allow the immediate funding of two excellent, qualified trainees and provide a lasting investment in the Nation's cancer research effort.